Douces Folies
by Colleen Evermoore
Summary: "La nuit s'éclairait comme elle pouvait, mais nous on s'en foutait, c'était pas comme si on guettait le crépuscule… On se guettait l'un et l'autre, à l'époque." Relation incestueuse. Slash SB/RB.


**Disclaimer : **_tout le monde le sait, rien n'appartient à ces pauvres et miséreux auteurs de fanfictions… Eh bah, c'est pareil pour moi…^^'' Pas de traitement de faveur !_

**Pairing :**_dès la première ligne, ça se voit, ça se sent, c'est un Regulus/Sirius. Inceste donc, alors vous êtes prévenu, si cela vous dégoûte, vous savez quoi faire, je crois… _

**Warning :**_ au risque de me répéter, c'est une relation __incestueuse entre deux frères__ dont il est question._

_Alors maintenant, je crois avoir tout dit…Je vous écris ça vite fait, vu que je pars en Angleterre demain, 'faut pas s'attendre à un chef-d'œuvre. _

_Ah, oui, je recherche une bêta lectrice-correctrice pour cette histoire et celle à venir…_

* * *

><p><span> Les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais<span>

Oh, Mon Dieu, comme je t'aime, et comme ça fait mal, comme ça me déchire… Cet amour, c'est plus que de la fraternité. Et ça me tue. Et ça m'a tué.

_Mon frère, mon petit, si le ciel est superbe, quand il est vert de gris, mais que tes yeux s'y perdent…_

Tes superbes yeux gris étincelants, tes yeux si expressifs. Je veux hurler « Embrasse-moi ! » et à la place, je te fixe hautainement tandis que tu rougis. Tu es beau quand tu rougis, tu sais ça, Regulus ? Je te dévore des yeux et toi, tu ne vois rien. Tout ce qui me dévore, moi, c'est ton indifférence.

_« Viens vite me retrouver dans ma chambre en secret. S.B. »_

C'est le message que je t'ai fait passer. Je t'ai vu froncer les sourcils. Tu as levé la tête et tu m'as regardé, tout en articulant silencieusement :

« Que se passe t-il ? »

Oh, souvenirs, souvenirs… C'était autrefois. Avant que tu ne deviennes un Serviteur de ton Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avant que tout ne nous sépare et ne nous déchire. Tu étais venu, ce soir là, et tu étais entré avec méfiance. Tu avais refermé doucement la porte et tes yeux s'étaient ancrés dans les miens, en un muet questionnement.

Je t'avais embrassé. Doucement. Tu t'étais figé.

« Sirius…? ,avais-tu murmuré.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime Regulus… »

Et j'avais reposé mes lèvres sur les tiennes et tu t'étais laissé faire. Notre baiser s'était fait passionné, il avait le goût de l'interdit, le goût de tout ce qui n'était pas permis, mais si tu savais comme je l'ai savouré… J'avais tant désiré cela. Mes doigts avaient caressés ta peau translucide, et t'avaient déshabillé. Tu m'avais mordu et j'avais gémi de plaisir, et de luxure.

Le reste, n'était que gémissements, têtes qui partent en arrière, baisers enfiévré, délivrance mêlées de douleur, des corps en sueur. Ton corps. Un rêve qui se reproduisait tous les soirs, dans ma chambre, dans les dortoirs d'Hogwarts.

Je t'aime à en crever, tu sais ça ?

J'avais si mal quad je te voyais rire avec Lucius, lorsque tu lui caressais les cheveux, j'en mourrais de jalousie.

Le soir, quand nous nous étions retrouvés, j'avais agrippé ta taille et je t'avais dit, à moitié fou mais sincère : « Tu es à moi, je t'aime, je t'aime, ne me quitte jamais, jamais… Promets-le ! »

Et là, tu m'avais dit que tu étais un Mangemort. Les murs avaient tremblés et moi aussi.

_Je saurai leur rappeler, la couleur qu'ils avaient, s'ils souffrent d'amnésie, je teindrais mes murs en bleus pour leur faire un abri._

J'avais baisé ta peau avec fièvre, je t'avais ordonné, puis supplié de rester mais tu étais parti. Le bel âge s'en étais allé, et toi aussi, et tous mes rêves dans tes bras. D'un battement de cils, tu étais parti, et tu m'avais brisé le cœur.

Je les tuerais, je les aurais, Lucius qui t'a arraché à moi, Mère qui t'a rallié à elle, tous ceux qui se sont mis entre nous, ils en paieront le prix.

_On sera que tous les deux, mon frère, mon frère…_

_Mon frère, mon petit, si le ciel est superbe, quand il est vert de gris, mais que tes yeux s'y perdent…_

Je m'étais écroulé, sais-tu ? James m'avait trouvé là, prostré sur le sol, le corps secoué de spasmes. Mes yeux débordaient de larmes. J'avais sangloté sur son épaule offerte, j'avais pleuré, pleuré, pleuré, tant pleuré…

« Qui est parti ?, avait-il demandé doucement.

-Reg…Regulus…il…il m'a…il m'a laissé…

-Tu savais bien que ça arriverait, non ? Ce n'était pas… bien, cette relation…

-NON ! Je voulais qu'il reste pour toujours !, avais-je hurlé. »

Je me souviens de tout, Regulus, de chaque instant, de l'odeur de ton cou, de tes cheveux qui luisaient lorsqu'il avait plu, de ta peau de nacre. La courbe de ton corps, et puis tes yeux surtout et leur drôle de lueur, cette étincelle de vie. Je me souviens de tout.

_J'ouvrirais les cartons où je range mes souvenirs._

_On retrouvera nos sourires et nos vieilles chansons._

Tu souriais parfois, et je me leurrais, et je me disais : « Il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime comme je l'aime. »

Oh oui, Regulus, je t'aimais, je t'aime, et puis _si tu t'en souviens pas, je relirais pour toi nos lettres et nos saisons._

Et peut-être, oui, peut-être, _tu t'étonneras peut-être._

_Mon frère, mon frère._

Reste avec moi, reviens moi, ne pars pas Regulus, ne pars pas une seconde fois, parce que cette fois-ci, je ne le supporterais pas.

J'ai été jaloux, de tout ce qui me prenait ton cœur un instant, même une fois que tu ne m'appartenais plus.

J'étais jaloux, jaloux des fleurs, du vent, de la brise, comme un petit enfant. J'étais vert de jalousie et je brûlais de haine lorsque Lucius te touchait, effleurait ton épaule. J'ai pali, ce jour où il a embrasé ton cou, j'étais blanc, comme un cadavre.

Je mendiais des yeux ton regard, et tu me le donnais, parfois.

_Mon frère, mon petit, si le ciel est superbe, quand il est vert de gris, mais que tes yeux s'y perdent…_

Je t'aime, je t'aime, Regulus, reste avec moi !

Tes caresses m'enflammaient, tu m'enflammais, parfois tu étais brusque, je sentais que tu voulais me faire mal. Je me laissais faire, mon corps ivre de toi, et tout autour semblait vibrer, tourbillonner. L'air se chargeait de luxure, je te serrais, je te tenais, ma bouche se pressait contre la tienne, contre ton torse. Parfois c'était si doux, presque un effleurement, et tes yeux pleuraient, et tu pleurais, et je pleurais parce que tu pleurais.

Je n'ai jamais su ce qui te faisait pleurer, Regulus, et tu ne me l'a jamais dit.

Etait-ce moi ? La nuit s'éclairait comme elle pouvait, mais nous on s'en foutait, c'était pas comme si on guettait le crépuscule… On se guettait l'un et l'autre, à l'époque.

_Je me souviendrais pour toi, des choses qu'on disait pas, quand on est tout petit._

Tu m'adorais, moi ton grand-frère. Tu me suivais, tu m'imitais, tu voulais que je fasse attention à toi. Et puis après, je ne sais pas trop comment, mais c'est moi qui voulait ta présence. Tu ouvrais grands tes yeux gris et tu buvais mes paroles. Et je te regardais, je t'admirais, j'avais besoin de toi.

_Comme on était nous deux, les mots doux, les aveux._

Tu me disais tout. Je te dévoilais ma vie, on se confiait, on se racontait les secrets.

Oh non, Regulus, ne pars pas, pas maintenant !

Je m'écroule à terre tandis que tu gémis. Je passe mes mains sur ton visage crispé et tu tousse. Du sang coule de ta bouche, et je me penche, et je le lèche. Je t'embrasse sur la bouche et tu me réponds avec désespoir.

Oh non, Regulus, ne meurs pas, pas maintenant !

Tu noue tes mains autour de mon cou et c'est si beau, j'y croie en nous.

Le vent brumeux tourne au crachin, mais je m'en fous, je t'embrasse, nos langues s'entremêlent et je me rappelle. C'est irréel, je te retrouve, emmène moi, emmène moi avec toi.

_Les baisers dans le cou, j'ai des photos de nous, et on a pas vieilli._

Tu n'as jamais paru plus beau à mes yeux qu'en cet instant, couvert de ton sang, tes cheveux en bataille, tes yeux brillants. Brillants de larmes, brillants de pleurs.

Je veux te repousser, pour peut-être te soigner, mais tu poses ton front contre le mien et tu plonge tes yeux dans les miens.

Tu chuchote :

« C'est inutile, Sirius… ça ne sert plus à rien…

-Regulus… Regulus… Ne pars pas… Pas maintenant que tu m'es revenu…

-Je ne suis jamais parti, Sirius… »

Tu ris, mais ce rire est si triste et sonne de façon si sinistre à mes oreilles que j'ai envie de te secouer, de t'ordonner d'arrêter, parce qu'avec ton rire, c'est moi que tu détruis.

La nuit sourit doucement et tombe sur les trottoirs, sur nous deux, nous maquille.

Je te prends dans mes bras, et je t'embrasse à nouveau, et c'est presque comme si je sentais la vie te quitter.

Tu souris et alors que tu murmure, je comprends que tout, tout est fini, tout est terminé.

« Je t'aime, Sirius, je t'aime. »

C'est comme un aveu, comme un refrain, et je l'ai tant voulu, mais maintenant, je te souhaiterais indifférent, indifférent mais en vie.

Je voudrais des matins indolores, voir un ciel incolore.

Parce que je t'aime.

Parce que j'aime un mort.

* * *

><p><em>Eh oui, c'est une death-fic. Ce n'était même pas prévu… Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Beaucoup à redire ? 'Faut donner votre avis, hein ! (Oui, oui, ceci est un monstrueux appel à review pas-discret-pour-un-sou… Hum, hum…)<em>


End file.
